The Warrior of Light
by Lizz1
Summary: I got the general idea from Mysterious Play, but my story is set in the future with the Gundam Wing charactors. Chapter 5 is up, please review!! *sob* Lizzy got no new reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charactors, except for Minakku and Dr. M. Minakku is my character, and my (not real, but you catch what I'm saying?) name. I made up the name Minakku, and prefer that no one else uses t. You're welcome to use Dr. M. Enjoy!

Minakku (pronounced Min-ack-koo) sat down at her desk to work one night, but finds herself anxious. She spaces-out, and stares into a dark corner of her room. Peculiar. Minakku's eyes have always been untrustworthy, but the blackness of the corner seemed to be spreading throughout the room. No, it WAS spreading throughout the room. Slowly, everything disappeared, and Minakku was floating in a pool of blackness. Amazingly, the space outlining her skin started glowing. This glow spread throughout space, as the darkness in her room did, but the light was not strong enough. The light flickered, then died, and Minakku was sitting on a metal floor, surrounded by flashes of yellow light and screams of pain.

All of the men, dressed like soldiers, turned to her. They all blinked, then aimed their machinery at her! Even though Minakku had just been in a normal, war-free house (except for the battles between her and her brothers) she was still thinking straight. She dove out of the way of fire, but not fast enough. Her leg burned with a sensation that could only have been caused by the beams of light. She could not walk. A mysterious guy pulls her into the shadows.

Mysterious Guy #1: Can you walk? 

Minakku: …..Owww… I don't think so…

Mysterious Guy #1: Okay, then. We have to wait for the others.

Minakku: Others?

Mysterious Guy #1: The others…..

A laser shot came through the darkness and hit the guy's foot.

Minakku: That hurts, doesn't it?

Mysterious Guy #1: WHAT DO YOU THINK?

Minakku: Sorry…If you hadn't noticed, I have the same problem *points at her mutilated leg*

Mysterious Guy #1: Humph.

Four laser blasts come from behind them, followed by two more, and another two more. These beams are being shot over them, toward the source of the blasts being shot AT them. A pair of hands grab Minakku around the waist, while another pair of hands grab the guy (Mysterious Guy) beside her.

Mysterious Guy #4: Hello. Err…You can't walk, can you?

Minakku: Nope.

Mysterious Guy #5: Get her out of here, while Trowa and I hold them back.

Mysterious Guy #4: Okay.

Minakku is dazed, and she is being dragged out of the battle area. Exactly what direction she was being moved in she wasn't sure. She had a large gash below her right eye, and her left eye was swollen shut, so she couldn't see the platinum-blond hair belonging to the guy dragging her into a strange-looking space rocket and onto a hospital bed.

*a few hours pass*

Minakku wakes up, and is relieved to find a cold compress on her eye, which now opens and is no longer purple. Her leg is bandaged, and her bloody clothes are lying in a pile beside a large sink. Minakku stands, and limps to the sink. She picks up the forest-green skirt, the white blouse with a large, matching forest-green bow, the green sweater, the one her grandma made her for her 12th birthday. She dumps the dirty clothes into the sink, and starts to wash them. As she washes, her necklace pulls out of the pajama shirt she is wearing. It is a lovely green (no surprise) amulet, that, in her world, had a small stone pulled loose, but for some reason it was perfect here, and even glimmered a bit more than it usually did. It was ovular, one large emerald stone in the middle, with many little rhinestones in a tear-drop shape surrounding it, held into place by a silver skeleton. This necklace she had been given when she was really young, and she had kept it in a velvet-lined box. It was very special to her.

Minakku washed her clothes until every last drop of blood came out. She laid her clothes out flat, to dry. After washing the red stains from her hands, she locked the door, and went back to bed…

*30 hours later*

Minakku wakes, and dresses in her now dry, clean clothes. She unlocks the door and slips silently out of her room. After walking down many metal-walled halls she heard voices, and walked towards them. She did not want to interrupt, so she just stood around the corner, hidden from their view. 

Mysterious Guy #6: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Chang…

Chang: Don't call me that. Call me Wufei.

Mysterious Guy #6: Okay, Wufei… Anyway, you all know of our foreign visitor?

Minakku blushes

Group voice: Yeah…

Mysterious Guy #6: I'll get to the point. A prophecy from 1000 years ago stated that a mysterious warrior, from the past, would come to our aid. Once this Warrior of Light, as she is referred to in the text, gathers three other chosen Warriors of Elements the four of them will bring with them purity, peace and death to the evils and darkness of the galaxy. 

Wufei: She's the Warrior of Light? She's a…….well, she's a…..

Mysterious Guy #6: Yes. The text also states that the Warrior of Light would be a girl. The only girl of four warriors.

Heero: So why are you talking to us about it? 

Mysterious Guy #6: The prophecy also says that she will be assigned bodyguards…

Duo: us?

Mysterious Guy #6: Yeah. Look at the prophecy.

Minakku hears rustling of paper, and hears another voice, must be that Quatre guy, reading out a poem.

Quatre: 

The chosen one, from a world in the past,

Shall be the source of a quarrel.

A strong warrior, yet delicate,

This stranger, a girl!!

Short and proud, green eyes, hair to match,

In a long, tight-woven braid.

A warrior sent from the light,

Dark enemies, be afraid!

Of the bodyguards assigned to her

A challenge, in love, one shall be.

Another guard, admiration-filled

On friendship they do agree.

Another one, her acquaintance.

One protectector, a close friend.

One shall be her heart's true love

Another might meet his end.

The last destiny may be altered

If it suits her own desire.

One path shall lead to his life's end

The other, raise him higher.

The goal of all is simple.

Gather the other chosen three.

Peace granted to those deserving

Death to evil be. 

Duo: Deep…

Minakku walks out around the corner.

Minakku: So, that's…me?

Everyone jumps, not noticing her because she was so quiet.

Mysterious Guy #6: Hello. I am Dr. Macmillan. Who are you?

Minakku: I am Minakku. So, you think I am this Warrior of Light?

Dr. M: Yeah, that's what we figure.

Minakku: And they *points at the Gundam Pilots* are my guardians?

Dr. M: Err…yeah, that about sums it up.

Duo, Minakku: Cool.


	2. Chapter 2

Check this site out: [http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/mainpage13/Minakku.jpg][1]

I worked really hard on that sketch, so I hope you like it. Please comment on it in the review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minakku studies the five pilots. 

Minakku: *looks at Heero* You were the one to save me?

Heero: Yeah.

Minakku: *smiles* Thanks.

Silence falls upon the group. Minakku is waiting for a response from Heero that, everyone else knows, will never come. Duo steps forward, his usual smile in place.

Duo: I'm Duo Maxwell, this is *points at Trowa* Trowa Barton, *points at Quatre, who walks forward to shake Minakku's hand* Quatre Raberba Winner.

Quatre: Hello, Minakku. *holds out hand* Please, feel welcome here.

Minakku: *shakes Quatre's hand* Thank-you, Quatre.

Duo: *clears voice* This is Wufei.

Wufei: *nods*

Dr. M: Minakku, where are you from?

Minakku: I'm from Kamloops, British Columbia. What day is it?

Dr. M: May, 25.

Minakku: What? It was February just yesterday…

Dr. M: What year was it?

Minakku: 2001.

Dr. M: You have, indeed, come from the past. This is most confusing… I'll try and work out the reason for your being here. It's almost time for dinner. Quatre, would you show Minakku around, please?

Quatre: Of coarse.

Dr. M: Alright. I'll see you all tomorrow morning. Have a good evening.

Minakku: Thank-you, Dr. Macmillan. Good evening.

Wufei leaves first, seeming more ticked off then usual. Duo goes after him, followed by Trowa and Heero. Quatre and Minakku leave, talking quietly.

Quatre: So you really don't remember coming here?

Minakku: No, but I remember being in my room, and then floating in a pool of darkness. I started glowing, my body glowed, but the light I was giving off wasn't strong enough to battle the darkness, then I was there, just THERE, in the middle of a battle. What was that battle over?

Quatre: They said we stole something of theirs, and that they would fight to have it back. I, personnally, wasn't there, but Heero was, and I arrived as the other Gundam pilots did. We came in, and I saw him on the ground with you. The blood around you, and the pain on your faces…

Minakku looked at Quatre, and Quatre looked like he was trying to keep from screaming.

Minakku: Are you okay?

Quatre: All these pointless battles…We never did find out what we took…Oh, there's the dining hall!

Minakku approached the hall with Quatre, and found herself being seated between Duo and Quatre. To the left of Quatre was Trowa, and to the right of Duo was Heero and Wufei was sitting to the right of him. A large silver plate was placed in front of each of them, each covered in stir-fry and noodles.

Minakku: Thank-you.

Server: *bows head* 

The group eats for a few moments in silence, until Duo starts to choke on some broccoli. 

Wufei: *snickers*

Minakku: Are you alright?

Duo: *going blue in the face* (cough, cough)

Wufei gets up, and slaps Duo on the back pretty hard. Duo coughs up the piece of broccoli he was choking on.

Duo: *catches his breath* Thanks Wufei…I think…

Wufei: *sits back down* Whatever.

Duo: The great destroyer brought down by a piece of broccoli…

Everyone laughs, except Minakku.

Minakku: You'll have to explain this to me…

Duo, with the help of Quatre (because Wufei was grumbling, Trowa doesn't talk, and Heero was…well, who knows what he was. It's not like he ever shows emotion) explained about Gundams, Mobile dolls, mobile suits and the colonies. Minakku asked what they do in space, and Heero mentioned blowing up mobile dolls. Duo and Minakku both laughed, then Duo added to Heero's comment. 

Duo: We do other things. We aren't usually out here. We're going to earth tomorrow evening. 

Quatre: Your coming Minakku?

Minakku: I'd love to go. Why are we going?

Heero: Dr. Macmillan said we are to look for the other three warriors.

Minakku: Where? There are billions of people. How do we know which ones are warriors?

Quatre: Well, they are all guys, and…that's all we have so far. Dr. Macmillan is still trying to decipher the rest of the prophecy. 

Minakku: Okay.

They finish dinner, and Minakku excuses herself. She is heading back to her room and she passes a large, transparent wall and looks out it, at earth and the surrounding stars.

Minakku: (talking to herself) The Warrior of Light? *almost a minutes passes* Me? *another minute* How am I supposed to find the other warriors? 

Minakku decides to go see Dr. Macmillan to find out about the rest of the prophecy. After walking around in circles for a quarter of an hour she hears Dr. Macmillan's voice and follows it to the laboratory she was in last night. Dr. Macmillan is talking to Heero about something she doesn't understand, then goes onto the prophecy.

Dr. M: I have finished with the last of the prophecy. It says:

The other three will not fit in

But will be from this era

The Warrior of Dark will sense them and

The men will flee in terror.

The Warrior of Light can sense them too

And so will follow their trail

To find them all is one great task

It must be done, she must not fail.

The three live humbly,

And lead quite modest lives

Stubborn they are not, and will follow

The Warrior of Light when she arrives.

Heero: So, all we have to do is let her follow her gut? Sounds easy enough.

Dr. M: But there are people who will try to stop you. You are going along to prevent this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How was that? I (personally) think the first part was better, but that's because I had to have Minakku learn about all that is happening, but we all already know that. Thank-you, Princess Venus, and I have finished reading "Destiny". It is well-written. Please Read/review. I wrote another story, with amy-chan, and it's called "The Endless Abyss Where Nine Worlds Collide". It's a humor. Read it, if you'd like.

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/mainpage13/Minakku.jpg



	3. Chapter 3

The text setup is different in this story. I'm using quotations instead of a play script. I wasn't going to write another chapter, but one review that I just got inspired my to write more. 

Taz, thanks for all your inspiration. I hope you like this chapter…there MIGHT be guy that you are like in it……HINT HINT

I want to share a little quote from the opening theme from Oh! My Goddess. "All girls can be happy. They all start shinning when they fall in love" If there is a mistake, tell me through e-mail, not in the review. Thanks. On to my fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song lyrics for Starry Night, nor the rights to it. I don't own and Gundam Wing characters, plots, ideas or names. Blah, Blah, BLAH. Just the way someone I know says it………Taz??? LOL.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Minakku was curious at who would be stopping her. It was obvious that the Warrior of Dark would be after her, but who was the Warrior of Dark? She cursed her lack of knowledge of this time era and all the people of it. She crept away from the door of the lab, and back through the hallways which seemed to go on forever. Hallway after hallway. She was lost. Really lost. (a/n: Good thing she isn't a guy. She wouldn't be able to stop and ask for directions! J/k!!!) Ahead of her Duo walked out of a room, looking rather irritated. He was walking away from her, when she called to him.

"Duo!" yelled Minakku. Duo stopped and turned around. A smile spread across his face as he called back.

"Minakku, right?" asked Duo cheerfully. Minakku nodded. "What are you doing on this end of the shuttle? And it's getting late. Curfew is in ten minutes!" Duo exclaimed.

"I'm lost. I have no idea where to go, or where I've been. I think I've passed this door four times already." Duo chuckled, Minakku smiled. She liked to watch him laugh. 

"I'll walk you back to your room. It's in the same hallway as mine." Duo looked over at Minakku, and noticed that she wasn't very tall (a/n: The sites I've visited say he's around 5 ft. 2 in. Minakku must be REALLY short – which I am…) 

They walked down halls and up stairs. It took them almost fifteen minutes just to reach the hallway where their rooms were. They talked as they walked. Their conversation flowed smoothly, as thought it had been rehearsed. They also laughed over dinner yesterday, when Duo had choked on broccoli. 

They stopped in front of the door to her room, and finished talking about their last topic, Gundams. Minakku was felt comfortable with Duo, like they were close friends. Minakku leaned forward to give Duo a friendly hug and he accepted it, pulling he into a tight embrace. At that moment, Wufei walked out of the room he shared with Duo (a/n: Don't think that way, hentai baka!) and looked down the hall, opposite of the place they were standing. 

"Duo! You're late for curfew!" yelled Wufei. Duo pulled away and looked at his watch. They had been talking in front of her room for almost half an hour! "Goodnight Minakku" Duo said, hastily over his shoulder as he jogged toward Wufei. "See you tomorrow at breakfast." he whispered quietly, so Wufei wouldn't hear. 

Minakku opened the door to her room and heard Wufei's voice in the distance commenting on how late Duo was and asking him why he was late. Minakku smiled at the thought. She walked into her room and fell down backwards onto her bed. She must have been really tired, because before she even changed into her nightgown, she fell asleep. She dreamed…

Minakku's dream

A whitish-pink mist hung around her like pine needles hung on trees. She could see three others near her, sitting in a fashion that formed a square with their knees. 

She was dressed in a gown that flowed from her body, as though it was part of her. On her feet were peach coloured slippers that looked like ballet shoes. Her long hair was flying around behind her, though there was no wind. Her nails were painted, matching her shoes.

Out of the four of them sitting, she was the only girl. The others were young men, but the mist seemed to be very heavy in the space between them, so she could only see two of the three. They were also dressed in white, but in pants and a sleeveless shirt, like the muscle shirt Heero wears.

The man on her left looked no older than twenty, with short, spiked hair of a blackish brown colour which was moving rapidly, as though someone was aiming a hairdryer at his head. He had a large scar on his right forearm. 

The man on her right was not a man at all, but a boy, about a year younger than herself (a/n: I, er..I mean Minakku, is 14 in this fic). His hair was styled exactly like Quatre's, but was white, pure white, and it was being blown back from his face. Though his eyes were closed, she could tell they were thoughtful. He was unmarked, except for a small birthmark on his neck, shaped like a pick ax.

Across from her was another man, or so she assumed, for he was wearing pants. He had long hair too, chestnut brown and swirling around behind him. She couldn't see him clearly, for the mist was preventing it.

A small pond appeared in the centre of them. Through it ran a current of electricity. Upon this burned a fire, bright and warm. A sphere of light engulfed the fire/water/electricity creation. This sphere floated upwards and drifted over Minakku's head. 

She stood, and watched the light. She felt a hand on each of her shoulders, and the boy stood in front of her. The shape of the light altered, screaming could be heard, and the light took the shape of a face…a face which she did not recognize. This face smirked at them, though it was obvious the face was trying to conceal pain. The light flickered, then died, taking the face with it. The weight of the hands on her shoulders were lifted, and she turned, hoping to see the face of the other warrior, but as she turned a great darkness consumed her dream, and she fell….

Back in Minakku's Room

Minakku wakes up in a cold sweat. She looks at her watch, and it's digital numbers suggest that it's three o'clock in the morning. She decides to go clean up a bit. She grabs her nightgown, toothbrush and facewash and goes to the hall's single, communal bathroom. After getting changed, brushing her teeth and washing her face she stopped to think about her dream.

Minakku remembered everything perfectly, as though it had really happened. The mist seemed to have effected her, and she had to lean on the counter for support. She did catch herself, then she pulled back to reality. After gathering her clothes and bathroom stuff together she hummed a familiar song…

I've waited all my life.  
For the day when love appears.  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by.  
He will rescue me from my fears.

At this point, Minakku is next to tears. She stops singing to find Quatre standing in the doorway, awestruck.

"You are an amazing singer, but why are you crying?" (a/n: My voice – depending on the song and time of day – could probably wake the dead, but Minakku is my dream character, so she has a great voice.)

"Oh, it's nothing." Minakku wipes the tears from her face, embarrassed. She walks up to Quatre and the door, and he hugs her like a brother might.

"You're homesick?" Quatre asks, comforting her at the same time.

"No, it's not that. I don't want to talk about it." Minakku didn't want to tell Quatre that she thought she was in love with his friend! She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Alright then. Are you going back to bed?" Quatre releases her from the hug.

"Yes, thanks." Minakku walks out through the door, passed Quatre and toward her room.

"Goodnight, Minakku. Come talk to me whenever you feel like you need to."

"Thank you Quatre. Goodnight" Minakku steps into her room and drops all of her stuff onto the dresser. She looks in the mirror and realises that her hair had been in a braid for almost a day, and that that wasn't good for it. She unbraided her hair before falling asleep in her warm bed. As she slept she had a feeling someone was watching her. Someone was.

Wufei had opened the door slightly to check if she was asleep first, and she was. He walked in and sat down on the chair by the bed and watched her for a steady hour.

"Nataku…" whispers Wufei.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

hehe…Quatre is like Minakku's older brother, Heero scares her, she has a huge crush on Duo, Trowa is just, THERE, and Wufei looks at her as though she was Meilan. Sounds like a soap….lol. R&R!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Feel honoured that I'm writing another chapter

Disclaimer: Same as usual…don't own…..not making money…..blah, blah, BLAH…

Dedication: To amy-chan, who FINALLY ^_~ wrote an epilogue to Once Upon A Memory.

I'm sorry I'm taking so long, but I'm working on seven different fics/chapters, so be patient. (No virtue crap! ^_~)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Minakku awoke to find her door partially open. She got up and closed it before getting changed and re-braiding her hair. After a quick trip to the washroom she headed down to breakfast. She was the only one there that was dressed and ready for the day. Wufei was tired and had bags under his eyes, Heero was staring into space, Quatre wasn't there, Trowa was still in his pajamas and Duo was just coming in….

"Good morning everyone!" Duo greets. Heero's face falls into his empty plate at this. "Well, you guys just aren't morning people, are you?"

"Good morning, Duo." Minakku smiles, and pours herself some tea.

"Hey, me too!" Duo winks at Minakku. Minakku pours another cup for Duo.

Quatre walks in and smiles at everyone. "Good morning. Err…Is someone going to wake Heero up?"

Duo, Trowa and Wufei look at Quatre as though the zero system was messing with his mind again. "Are you insane? Waking that guy up in the morning? He'd probably pull a gun on us!" states Duo, surprised.

"Maxwell, do you ever shut up?" (a/n: Do I need bother state who is saying this?) says Wufei, a pissed look on his face (a/n: As usual…)

"Er…Nope!" says Duo, and Wufei gives him a death glare. Minakku poked Heero, and he awoke with a start.

"HMM?" said Heero, followed by a grumble. He was obviously awake now.

Minakku smiled, and sipped her tea. Everyone went back to what they were doing, and were too tired to converse. Heero left the room, heading towards the living quarters. 

After a few minutes Duo finished, as did Wufei and they both left at the same time. Although, Wufei went right, towards the living quarters and Duo went left, towards the front of the ship, where all the battle things were.

"Where's Duo off to?" Quatre asked aloud.

"I'm not sure…I'd like to know, though." Minakku stood and walked off after him.

"You shouldn't go there! It might b-" Quatre stopped mid-sentence as an alarm went off. "Oh, great!" Quatre jumps up from the table and runs down the left hallway. As he was running he heard three other sets of footsteps following him. He looked back to see Trowa, Heero and Wufei following him at a fast pace. 

"Where's Max-" Wufei was cut off. "He's already down there. But so is Minakku. I'll get her out of there, you guys work without me until then, okay?" Two grunts were heard behind him. Trowa was now beside him, his circus training keeping him in good shape. Quatre looked over at Trowa, who nodded. Quatre pulled out a little computer and was scanning the area, looking for Minakku. He saw a person running down a different hall, away from the battle zones. At the next fork in the hallway, Quatre turned right while the other three ran down the right corridor. 

"Good luck, guys!" Quatre yelled over his shoulder as the other three ran away from him. Quatre looked back down at the screen to find two people in the same corridor, around the next corner, running away from the battle zone. He put his computer away and ran toward the two people. They would be passing each other in moments. Quatre was still trying to figure out who the second person was…

(Go back three minutes, while Quatre was looking over his shoulder at the other pilots, but in a different spot on the ship)

Minakku was running, but she was lost, again. Mom told her to always carry a compass, but no! She had to be independent! She was angry at herself. 'Oh well. I'll just keep running the same way, and I'm bound to find someone who can help me.' Just then, she looked up and saw, walking with his extended arms clutching a gun was Duo. He didn't see her because he was looking the other way and walking backwards, his back facing her. Minakku slowed her running to a walk and approached Duo. 

"Hello, Duo. I'm lost again." sighs Minakku.

Duo turns around, gun still extended in his outstretched arms, aiming it at her. Minakku didn't even blink at the gun aimed at her. Duo saw who it was and put his hands down, gun at his side. "What are you doing down here?"

"I told you! I'm lost…again." Duo laughs. "Hey! Quit laughing at me!" yells Minakku, jokingly. Duo laughs even more, and started walking beside her, leading her to a staircase that would bring her back to the main level, and closer to safety. 

"Duo, aren't you supposed to be with Quatre and the other pilots?" asks Minakku, seriously.

"Yeah, I guess. I'd rather be here with you, I mean, rather than killing people, and fighting wars." says Duo. Minakku caught his slip up, and tried not to blush.

"You should go. Really. They might need you." says Minakku, to her feet. 

"Bu-" Duo was cut off. 

"You should go. I can make it back from here. Go!" Duo nods, and smiles at Minakku as he turned and ran back towards the battle zone. "Good bye, Duo!" Minakku yells. "Good bye…" she whispers, staring at where Duo just was. She sighs and continues back up the staircase as she ears another set of footsteps heading towards her.

(Back to Quatre)

As Quatre ran down the hall he looked back to his little computer to notice that the second dot was gone, and the other was heading up a flight of stairs. He was close to the staircase, and the person. So close, that he heard their footsteps…

(*Sportscaster voice* And the ball goes back over to Minakku…)

Minakku stopped and turned around to hear the footsteps slow as they approached. She didn't feel as though she was in danger. To her, this whole experience was just one big nightmare. Or, was it a dream? She snapped back to reality as she say the person belonging to the footsteps run around the corner. As she expected, it was a friend. It was Quatre.

"Minakku!" Quatre panted as he caught his breath, "Who was that other person?"

Minakku didn't understand at first, then realized he must mean Duo. "Oh, that was Duo." Quatre looked puzzled by this, but he took it in. "Where is he now?" asks an out-of-breath Quatre. "He went to the front of the ship, to the ba-" Minakku didn't bother to finish her sentence, because Quatre had already taken off, down the hallway, the same way Duo had gone. Minakku just turned around and continued climbing the stairs. She climbed the stairs, onto the next floor and walked until she reached her room. She flopped down on her bed and thought of what she usually did. Why am I here? Did I do something special? AM I something special? As she ponders she begins to dose…She dosed off into a dreamless sleep…

(*commentator's voice* And now the ball is in a different court all together…At the battle zone of the ship)

Quatre, Duo, Heero, Wufei and (A/N: Oh, hmm……who is that other pilot…*grins evilly*) Trowa are gathered around a computer screen that has a face on it…the face of their new enemy…an elderly man and his advisor, a middle-aged woman, Zachary and Maranda. The two were currently demanding they have their Doragonzye back.

"*Nande kuso are you talking about?" yelled Duo at the screen.

"Duo!" yelled Quatre, obviously trying to stay as peaceful as possible. "Your what?"

"You know what we're talking about!" yelled Zachary. "The Doragonzye, the green amulet that-" and Zachary was cutt of by Maranda hissing, "SHHHHHH!! Don't say anything more than you have to!"

"I'm sorry, but we do not have your Doragonzye that you are looking for. Please stop the siege against our ship" 

"I do not believe you, but I will stop. It is not right to fight the weak" Zachary said, and a nerve popped out of place on Wufei's head. The connection was closed, and the siege ceased. 

"Well, lets get back to our day. We have to leave in a few hours, so you may want to get your things packed." said Quatre.

"Yeah, I guess." said Duo, and he walked out of the room, followed by Heero, followed by Wufei, followed by both Trowa and Quatre. They all walked together in silence. Even Duo couldn't find something to say. When they reached their living quarters they divided themselves among their rooms and Minakku awoke by the sound of a clock falling to the ground, followed by a bunch of chimes from the now broken clock, followed by the sounds of Duo cursing his clumsiness. 

Minakku smiled, and sat up. She rubbed her eyes, got up off the bed and walked to the vanity. She picked up the few things that had been given to her. A brush and a small bag of toiletries, as well as her nightgown under her pillow and a few changes of clothes. She liked her uniform better than the clothes they had given her, because the new clothes were all too big and too uncomfortable for her. She readied herself for an afternoon of travel with her new friends, in her new life. The life she would live until she found the other three special people…

End notes: It may be short, it may not be what you wanted, but it's what I wrote, and that's how it's gunna be! ^_^ In the last chapter I made some comments about Wufei and his dead wife. I have been told sooooo many stories about how he and she got along, didn't get along, were in love….jeeze! I'm just going to stick with what I was first told. Meilan may be the incorrect spelling. I don't really care. This fic is NOT about her, it's more about Minakku. And, no matter how much this will shock and amaze you, I am going to write a Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover, and *sigh* yes, Lita will be with Duo…Warning! Characters may be SERIOUSLY OOC (Out of character) 

*Nande kuso - Japanese for, "What the hell"


	5. Chapter 5

Minakku looked out the window of the rocket ship taking her to the earth of 195 A

Disclaimer: I own….A word processor! And a brain! Well, that's questionable…^^;; However, I am very sure I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters.

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long. I felt lazy and didn't want to write, but once I got started I wrote an entire chapter! There are also several short notes throughout the chapter, so keep an eye our for (A/N: These.). Oh, and I assume you'll figure out that anything between *these* are actions if you weren't told already. ^_~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minakku looked out the window of the rocket ship taking her to the earth of 195 A.C. It was amazing. She, of course, had never been in space and this was something she had always thought about. She had always wanted to see the whole world, and now she had.

"Check mate," said Rashid to Duo, "I win".

"But we just started! How could you have won already?!?" Exclaims Duo, with fake outrage. Rashid just smiles at him. Minakku leaned forward to look at the game board and giggled. Duo was right, they _had _just started. It looked as though Duo had lost after seven moves.

"Maybe you should stick to checkers, Duo," said Minakku from her seat at the back of the small ship.

"Yeah," sighs Duo. "So anyone for checkers? I have a special set of pieces I carved from wood! They're shaped like little mobile suits, and the kings look like Gundams!"  
  
"Maxwell, you need a hobby," said Wufei, sounding bored with Duo (A/N: As usual?).

"I'll try you at checkers," said Minakku, unbuckling herself and floating over to where Duo and Rashid were pulling the chess pieces off the board. 

"I'm going to get some sleep. Master Quatre, if you need anything call," said Rashid as he unbuckled himself and floated through a doorway.

"Bye Rashid! Okay. Prepare to lose, Minakku!" challenged Duo. He pulled a small wooden case out of his pocket and opened it, yielding 24 small mobile suits of separate colours, half white, half black. He pulled one out and set it on the board and it started to float away. 

"You didn't put magnets in them, did you Maxwell? Baka," commented Wufei, irritated at Duo's idiocy. 

"Err…Well… No." said Duo, "Oh well…no checkers, then."

"I guess not. These are well crafted!" said Minakku, studying one of the wooden pieces floating around.

"Thanks. On of my many talents," said Duo, winking.

"Oh, Duo, look!" said Quatre, waking up and finding a little white, wooden Taurus floating into his chin. He grabbed the piece and unbuckled his restraining belt before he floated his way up to the front of the ship's passenger area. Duo turned to look and the little box was bumped open. 24 wooden black or white MS and 24 black or white wooden Gundams flew throughout the ship.

"Duo! Baka!!!" yelled Wufei. The veins in Heero's forehead were starting to throb, because he was trying to work on his laptop and it was getting quite loud. He looked, well, like he always does. (A/N: Does he even feel emotions? lol)

"Please! Lets not fight!" pleaded Quatre, his eyes twinkling innocently.

"……………." commented Trowa (A/N: Couldn't resist!). Minakku giggled at Wufei and Duo who were squabbling, and again, squabbling noisily.

"I'll give fifty dollars to everyone who can keep quiet for the rest of the trip, about 2 hours," said Heero monotonously, as usual. Everyone shut up and sat down, Minakku by a window with Duo next to her and Wufei across the isle by himself, and two seats back was Trowa, sprawled across two seats with his legs floating in the isle. Heero sat behind and across from Trowa, in the last row of seats.

Less than half an hour later Duo burst out screaming, "Oh, shut up Wufei!"

"What are you talking about Maxwell?!" hollered Wufei in response.

"You were hinting it was my fault again! I know it! I see it in your eyes!" shouted Duo, swatting a mini black Sandrock out of his face.

"Why can't we all just be friends?!?" cried Quatre, his eyes twinkling more then ever.

"…………snort!" Trowa snorted as a mini Shenlong flew up his nose, "Ah-CHOOOOO!" and Shenlong was sent, with great momentum, forward and across the ship where it poked Minakku in the back of the neck. Minakku giggled profusely. Heero's eyes bugged out and he shut his laptop with a click and took a few sleeping pills. He was out like a light.

"Maxwell, you schizo!" (pronounced skitso heheh) shouted Wufei. "You're hearing things!"

"Am not!"

"Please……..Please…..Be nice"

"*giggle*"

"……*wheeze*……ah-choo!……" (A/N: I guess the Shenlong damaged his nostril?) 

"ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz……*SNORE*….." Everyone was silent and turned to look at Heero.

"And he told us to be quiet? Listen to him snore! Sounds like a stampede!" whispered Duo.

"…………..*quiet* ah-choo….." sneezed Trowa.

"It doesn't sound like a stampede, Maxwell!" whispered Wufei fiercely.

"…..*giggle*….I think it sounds like my uncle's car" giggled Minakku.

"We shouldn't be spying on him, it's not very nice…Come on" whispered Quatre as he pushed himself toward the front of the passenger car where they played board games earlier. They all followed and they played a few games of magnetic Go Fish before the gentle floating sensation dragged all but Trowa and Minakku into a soothing sleep.

"Trowa?" asked Minakku, but for all the response she got she might as well have addressed the wall. "Do you have any hobbies?" she asked, and got the same outcome. "I saw you reading a music order catalog, do you play an instrument?"

"Yes. I play the flute," said Trowa in a soft, deep voice. Minakku was shocked but recovered quickly and smiled politely. 

"I play flute too, although I'll bet you're much better than I am," said Minakku. "I've only been playing for three years, and I don't think I practice enough."

"I could help you practice when we get to Quatre's vacation house in the Cinq Kingdom. They have a music room there, stocked with only the best quality instruments, including several flutes," said Trowa as he reached for a little white Deathsythe floating above Minakku's shoulder. "That's the last Gundam," said Trowa, "But we still have two white Taurus and one black Aries floating around." Minakku reached up and tugged on a few of Trowa's bangs and found the Aries entangled just out of Trowa's line of sight. She held her hand out and passed it to Trowa, who placed in the box, completing the black pieces. "Thanks," said Trowa, quietly, not looking Minakku in her eyes.

"No problem. If there's ever a mobile suit in you hair, I'll get it out," said Minakku, smiling.

And there was no more said in the ship, until landing, where Duo and Wufei argued a bit more, Quatre pleaded a bit more, Minakku giggled more and Trowa sneezed more. Oh, Heero you say? He was so drugged up from the sleeping pills, Minakku and Rashid carried him out of the ship and into Quatre's mansion where they all sat around, wired from coffee which *somehow* found it's way into the teapot. (Duo: *grins mischievously*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End.

Oh, and I lied. I probably won't be writing that GW/SM crossover after all. I don't know enough about SM to write a good fic. *sigh* However, I have bits and pieces of the fic that I was gonna write that were good, and if you want them, e-mail me at Lizz_13_13@hotmail.com


End file.
